the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Adopted Sister
Harry Smith's Adopted Sister is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was aired originally in August 2015. Sypnosis Harry's family adopt a sister, only for Harry to find himself on the ground two weeks later. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on a Saturday morning. Grace Smith calls Harry and James Smith down for breakfast; she also wants to have a talk with them. The pair head downstairs for their muesli, much to Harry's disgust. Grace tells them that the family are adopting a 14 year old girl in third year from Sincostan named Hala Paioku. She explains that they are adopting her because she has had a troubled life, due to the fact that her mother has Down's syndrome and her father is a serial killer. Harry and James agree with the plan; the former is excited to flirt with her. She tells Harry that he will have to sleep on the floor in James' room. He screams "NOOOOOO!" At 8:00pm Hala arrives. When Harry goes into his room, Liam Smith guides her around the house, and explains that she will be in Harry's room. He says "no, this is MY room" and Liam tells him that if he is cheeky he will get into trouble. He also explains that he shouldn't even think about bringing his sleeping bag into his room for the night, or he will be grounded. That night, everyone goes to bed. Harry struggles to get to sleep, so he listens to "Pedian Idiot" by Black Night on his MP3 player. James also can't get to sleep because of the sound leakage from his earphones and tells him to turn his music down. He angrily turns his MP3 player off and finally gets to sleep at 1:00am. At 10:00am, whilst he is having a dream about Daniel May being chased by a zombie lion, he gets kicked on the face and wakes up. He notices it is Hala telling him to get his breakfast. He tells her to get her foot off his face, but when he notices she is wearing shorts, he tells her not to bother. She kicks him on the face again and he finally gets up. A week later, Harry decides to take a look in his room. He notices that his Murderers poster has "POPOKNAT" (Sinco for "idiot") written all over it, Demon's cage is overly dirty, and his CD player has been smashed up! All of this causes him to scream so loudly Mae MacDonald also screams. Another week later, it is 10pm on Friday night. Hala tells Harry to go into his room, as she wants to talk to him. She explains that he must go to the park with her or she will murder him. Harry, who is surprisingly scared, agrees to. They go downstairs together and exit the house. It is so quiet a few people are seen meditating on the street. He tries to go back, but Hala tightly holds his hand. They finally arrive at the park. She punches him, so he punches back. Afterwards she wrestles him to the ground and beats him up so much he is left crying. She calls him a baby and walks away, laughing. Hala arrives back at his house. She tells Grace and Liam that Harry has decided to "chill for a bit" at the park. They decide to go and fetch him; James comes too. The three finally arrive, to see Harry shouting for help. They lift him home and phone for an ambulance. They also phone the police to get Hala arrested for assault. Soon, the ambulance finally arrives and rushes Harry to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. The police arrive and wrestle Hala to the ground before PC Chernov drags her into the police car. He finally arrives home, and the next morning he takes all of Hala's clothes into The Black Foot Gang fort, like what he did with Ellie McCoy's clothes. Trivia *One of the characters meditating is Winston Morrison from Pot Noodle Parody. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes